


Breakfast

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, OT3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; different breakfast scenarios involving Magnus/Jace/Alec as a three-way relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Day 1**

It was almost eleven in the morning and Alec was wide awake. He looked over at Jace and Magnus, snuggled up against each other, and smiled: they looked so peaceful. Getting out of bed he decided that he would surprise them with breakfast this morning, so he went to work in Magnus’ kitchen.

About ten minutes later the bacon was burnt and the toast was dry, and he frowned. Alec had never attempted at making breakfast before but apparently he wasn’t very good at it. It was too late to start over now, as he watched Jace and Magnus both walk into the kitchen, the smoke alarm blaring.

“What’s going on?” Jace grumbled, still sounding like he was half-asleep. He could smell something burning and the alarm was giving him a major headache. When Magnus grabbed the pan and took it off the stove he realized what Alec had been trying to do, and he snickered. “Someone failed at making breakfast.” He teased him.

“Hey now, don’t be mean.” Magnus poked Jace, wrapping his arms around Alec and pecking him on the cheek. “It was sweet. Even though you managed to burn all of my bacon.”

Alec’s face went red and he hid it in Magnus’ arm, sighing.

“Yeah I tried, I’m sorry.” But Jace shook his head and smiled.

“Nah it’s fine, it’s cute.”

 

**Day 2**

Jace had figured that he ought to try and make breakfast this time, seeing as how he had teased Alec the last time. It was 6 am when he got up; he wanted to get up early and make sure he would have enough time just in case he messed up the food. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled into the kitchen, wearing only his sweatpants and his slippers.

\--

Magnus looked at the clock; it was just past eight o’clock and he decided that he was hungry. His stomach growling, he shook Alec awake, who only pouted at him as he rubbed his hair out of his face.

“I’m hungry and I want food.” Magnus smiled at him, kissing him on the nose as he dragged his boyfriend out of bed. “Wait… where’s Jace?”

The two of them had that answered when they entered the living room, seeing Jace curled up on the couch. There were eggs and bread out on the kitchen counter; Jace must have been planning on making breakfast but he had fallen asleep.

The two of them smiled at the blonde passed out; his mouth was slightly open and he was snoring softly.

“Let’s not wake him.” Magnus decided, turning in Alec’s arms. “We have other things to attend to.” He wiggled his eyebrows, putting his hands on Alec’s hips as he led him back to the bedroom.

 

**Day 3**

Magnus had been up for a few hours already, getting things ready for when his two lovers woke up. Jace and Alec tended to sleep in more than he did, so by the time they walked into the kitchen everything was prepared.

Waffles, fruit salad, toast, bacon, eggs, and oatmeal. Magnus tended to overdo it when it came to food but he wanted Jace and Alec to have whatever they needed. And besides, Magnus was a terrific cook.

“Jeez Magnus, you didn’t need to make so much.” Alec laughed, sitting down between Magnus and Jace. “Not that I’m complaining, everything looks amazing.” He took a bite of toast and leaned on Jace’s shoulder, as the other dove into the bacon.

“Yes well, I’ve had many years to learn.” Magnus leaned over and kissed them both on the lips, filling up his own bowl full of fruit. “Now dig in, we have a lot to do today.”

The three of them might look strange to other people but the three of them were happy, and that’s all that mattered. As they talked over breakfast and coffee, they all laughed with one another, forgetting for almost a moment about anything else but each other.


End file.
